A Ribbon, and a Cap
by Story Writing Guy
Summary: Brick and Blossom have a rather unusual disagreement. Find out what it is, and more! Read and review!


**It never ends, now does it?**

Brick's POV…

I'm so bored…so bored! There's nothing worth doing, or watching on my TV, which I obviously stole. All I could do was float around the sky, and watch as people screamed and ran, after noticing me. It gets annoying sometimes, but it's also amusing. A few minutes ago, a guy dived into a restaurant, after he saw me. He landed on a plate, filled with spaghetti. I chuckled at that sight, but that was the only sound I made for hours. Other than watching people act like idiots, there was nothing to do.

You're probably wondering why I'm not with my brothers. Well, Mojo asked them to go to his lab. He told them that they would get a reward if they came, but he also said I couldn't come. I would have gone anyway, but Butch and Boomer told me to do what he said. They probably think that by "Reward" He means something like all the money in Townsville, or the key to the city. Yeah right, he probably just got them each a lollipop. "This is so boring…" I said, with a sigh. I was ready to do anything for some kind of entertainment.

Then I looked down, and saw something that surprised me, but then made me smirk. "What do we have here?" I asked myself. It was my redheaded counterpart, and the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom Utonium, my worst enemy. I figured I could have a little fun with her, so I made a plan. I waited until she turned, and wasn't facing me, and then I made my move. In the blink of an eye, I flew straight towards her, so fast that I appeared to be a red blur. But I didn't hit her. No, my fists did not collide with her body. Instead, I quickly grabbed her big hair ribbon, which I always hated, and flew away as fast as I could.

"Hey!!" She shouted, turning to me. By the time she knew it was me, I was already a mile away from her.

"Catch me, if you can!!!" I yelled, just loud enough for her to hear me. She did exactly what I wanted, and began chasing me. I laughed at her, as she followed me, with a mean scowl on her face. It was obvious that I was flying slightly faster than her, so I slowed down. I was having too much fun to just end the chase there. I waited until she was just inches behind me, and then took off, almost twice as fast.

"Brick, you're gonna get it, if you don't give my ribbon back!" I simply laughed at that comment.

"Everyone knows I'm faster than you, Blossom. If I wanted, I could lose you right now." I turned around, and started flying backwards, so I could face her. "You should just give up right now, because I'm not returning your-" Suddenly, I felt my head slam into something, followed by my body. It took me a moment to realize that I had crashed into a building.

"You should look where you're going, idiot," Blossom said, making me glare at her. She floated over to me, and attempted to take her ribbon back, but I wasn't gonna give up yet.

"If you want it, go get it!!" I said, before throwing it down, toward the people watching, below us. Blossom quickly flew down, desperate to save her stupid hair ribbon. I watched, with a smile on my face, as she caught it, just before it landed in a conveniently located pool.

"That was close…" She said, just before I landed behind her. She turned to me, with a frown on her face. "If you're gonna torture someone, can't you do it to somebody else?!"

"Why would I do that? It's so much fun making your life miserable. And besides…" I turned to look at some of the people watching us. "Nobody else is worth torturing."

"What's so good about doing it to me?!" She asked, while putting her ribbon back on. "Why not do it to someone who can't beat you up?" My eyes widened.

"Wait, are you saying you're stronger than me?!" I took one step closer to her, and glared hard. "Brick Jojo, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, is NOT weaker than a sissy girl, who can't live without her girly hair ribbons!" Now Blossom was just as angry as I was.

"I don't need to wear it! I just think I look better with it!"

"That thing makes you look like a wimp! And it just makes you fly slower! If I were you, I would take it off, and burn it!" Blossom was about to say something, but she stopped and smiled, as if she was gonna say something she knew would tick me off.

"Well if my ribbon is so stupid, than your hat is too." My eyes widened, and I looked up at my red cap. Then I look back at her, and glared again.

"This is the coolest most awesome hat in the world! And if you say anything about it, I'll destroy you!"

"Brick, you've tried to destroy me before, and did it work? No." I didn't know what to say. As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. I don't know how many times I've tried to kill her, but I always failed. Overwhelmed with anger, I spat out the first thing that came to mind.

"Well if that's what you think, why don't you spend the rest of the day wearing my cap!?!" She seemed to think about it, for a minute. It gave me some time to realize what I said. She was going to wear my cap! It's too cool to be on a girl's head! How could I have said that…?

"Alright Brick, you're on," She finally said, and then walked up to me, with a sly look on her face. "But if I wear your cap that means you'll have to wear my ribbon!"

"No freakin way!!" I quickly said, and covered my hat. "I will not wear that ugly thing!!!"

"What's the matter?" She asked. "Is big, bad Brick Jojo too chicken to wear a little ribbon?" Now I was furious. She was actually calling me a chicken! I would not stand for that! But the only way to prove her wrong would be to wear the ribbon. I had to make a decision. Which was more important, my reputation, or my dignity? I had to choose one…

"Fine, I'll do it…" I said, putting my head down, in defeat. I knew, at the end of the day, she would win this battle. Girls do wear caps, sometimes, but boys never wear ribbons. I would just have to avoid being seen, by anyone.

"Good," She said, as she took off her ribbon, and handed it to me. I slowly gripped my hat.

"Goodbye, old friend…" I said, before pulling it off, and giving it to her. "I'll miss you."

"Get over it, Brick, it's just a hat," She said, and that really made me mad.

"It's not just a hat! It was the symbol of my leadership. I was the only one in the Rowdyruff Boys who had one. Now I'm no better than you."

"Whatever, just put on the ribbon." I looked down at the red thing in my hands. It disgusted me! I couldn't believe I had to wear such a thing! Slowly, I lifted it up to my head, but then stopped.

"How do you put this thing on?"

"You don't know how to tie a ribbon on your head?"

"Of course not! I'm not a girl!" I hadn't even put it on, and I was already mad as hell. Well, hopefully I wouldn't have to put it on, since I didn't know how to.

"Here, let me do it," Blossom said, and before I could protest, she began to tie the thing on my head. It was so humiliating! Not only did I have to wear a ribbon, but I had to have my counterpart put it on for me! But I guess it would be worth it, since she wouldn't call me a chicken anymore. "There," she said, and then admired me for a short moment. "You know, it looks kind of nice on you." She giggled, and I wanted this day to just end already. Before I could say anything, I heard the citizens of Townsville laughing at me.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" I shouted, but nobody listened. I couldn't believe I agreed to do this. It was worse than I thought it would be! "Alright Blossom, now it's your turn!" I said, now happy that people would laugh at her.

"Ok," She said, and quickly put on the red cap. I looked around at the people watching us, and waited for the laughter. But it never came. Instead, something less humiliating came.

"Aww!" Everyone said, and I couldn't believe it. Then I heard several comments, such as "Isn't she adorable?" And "That's so cute!" I was completely shocked! Blossom blushed at the things everyone was saying, and that didn't make anything better.

"You can't be serious!" I suddenly said. "Where's the laughing?! Where's the humiliation!? Why isn't everyone making fun of you?!" Blossom giggled again, and that just made me even more upset.

"Brick, you may not realize it, but most things that boys wear, could actually look cute on a girl."

"So you're saying that if you go around in my cap, everyone will think you're cute, but if I go around in your ribbon, everyone will laugh?"

"That's right."

"That's not fair! So you're saying I put your stupid ribbon on, just so I could watch everyone admire how adorable you look, while I'm being laughed at by the whole town?!" Now there was no way I was gonna wear that thing all day. I wasn't gonna be laughed at by everyone!

"Come on, Brick, you know I look cute in this hat," She said, with a smile that really ticked me off.

"No, you don't, because it's my hat!"

"Well you said it was a super awesome hat. If it's that awesome, than anyone would look good in it." I was so angry at her, and not just because she was right. Once again, she humiliated me in front of everyone, and now everyone thinks she's smarter than me! I tried to get the ribbon off of me, but when I pulled it, somehow I got tangled in it.

"I hate this thing!" I said, while I struggled to get out of it.

"Here, Brick, let me do it." Once again, Blossom helped me with her annoying hair ribbon. After it was off, I snatched my hat off of her head.

"I'm out of here. I'm not gonna stay, and be laughed at by the whole town, and you." I put the cap on my head, and then quickly flew out of there. I couldn't believe what had happened. I was so upset that Blossom and everyone laughed at me, and there was nothing I could do about it! I was wrong, and she was right. End of story. Suddenly, I saw Blossom appear in front of me. "Are you here to laugh at me, again?" I said, harshly.

"No, you've had enough humiliation," She said, trying to suppress a laugh. I waited for her to tell me what she wanted. "I just wanted to tell you that, even though everyone laughed at you, I thought you looked a little cute in my ribbon." For some reason, I wasn't angered by what she said. It seemed more like a compliment, than an insult.

"Whatever," I said, and crossed my arms.

"Also, I think you look fine, without your hat. Maybe even better." I gave her a puzzled look. Was that actually a compliment? I think it was…

"Um…thanks?" I said, still a little surprised by what she said. I also felt less upset, about everyone laughing at me. It was weird…but I liked it.

"So, I think I'll be taking it!" She suddenly said, but before I could question her, she took my hat, and flew away from me.

"Hey, give that back!!!" I shouted, and then started chasing her, as fast as I could.

"Catch me if you can, Brick!" She said, and then I don't know why, but for some reason a smile appeared on my face. I flew slightly faster, and prepared myself for the long chase I would be in. I may have been faster than her, but she was slightly better when it came to flying. Her reflexes were quicker than mine, and she knew all kinds of tricks, and stunts. Despite all of the advantages she had, I was somewhat happy to challenge her skills like this. It was one of the only things that never got old.

"Game on…" I said, just before we both made a sonic boom, and were traveling faster than the speed of sound. I wasn't gonna give up without a fight, and I knew she wouldn't either, but that's one of the things I liked about her.

The End…

**Man, for some reason, I'm really into writing. I just can't stop! It's a sickness, I tell you! XD ……..Hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
